


Bad Timing

by littlemisscanteven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscanteven/pseuds/littlemisscanteven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader lives in the bunker among with the Winchesters and Cas.One day the reader thinks he/she is alone but isn`t,Dean is there too,soon they get closer but are interupted by an jealous Cas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

Beep Beep Beep  
You sighed as your alarm went off.6 in the morning,Sam and Dean would be probably gone already to hunt something.This means you alone in the bunker.So no need to take on a bra or putting on some pants.Perfect!  
As you walked out of the room to get some coffee you hummed some old rock songs even though it was not your kind of music(Thanks Dean).  
But on the other hand that man was one hell of a cook.You put some leftovers out of the fridge and prepared yourself of binge watching Doctor who as you heard someone hem behind you.  
"Well thats a beautiful sight that early in the morning"said a gruffy voice.  
"DEAN!!What the hell are you doing here?I thought you were on a hunt with Sam!"  
"I ought to be but then I would have missed the pleasure of seeing you in one of Sam`s shirts and my Boxershorts.Seriously don`t you have clothes of your own?"Dean giggled.  
"Well thats my way of showing my dominance!"you replied breathless.How was it possible that his eyes on you made you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world,even though you were wearing Sam`s game of thrones shirt and Dean`s black boxer shorts.  
"Dominance...do you think we are some animals who should be tamed?"he teased you.  
"Well,not animals but Hunters and yes...someone has to tame the Winchesters!"were you flirting??With Dean??You dreamded of this since you have met him,but you always thought that the only person he shows interest would have been Cas!  
Dean came closer and soon you could smell him.Soap,leather and a hint of whiskey.  
"Are you able to tame me little sweetheart?"he whispered.  
"I guess we will have to find out".Why is my voice so cracked?Normally you are smooth as fuck when it comes to men.But i guess there are no men like Dean so he may be the only exception.  
He leaned closer.You could feel his heart beating in his chest against your own.  
"(Y/N)"he groaned.Seems like I am not the only one who is breathless.Taking away the breath of a man like him surely boosts your own ego.  
"Are you sure you want this?"he made sure you are comfortable with him being near you.  
"Yes i want this,do you?"  
"I dream of this every night (Y/N)"he mumbled next to your ear.  
Suddenly you heared someone coming down the stairs.  
"Dean you awake?You won`t believe what just hap..." Cas was standing a few meters away from you and stared at the two of you with an expression that froze your heart.He looked hurt,betrayed.  
"Cas!I can..."Dean started.  
"Do what Dean?Explain this?I leave you two alone so you can explain Cas what was going on!"You said,proud that your voice didn`t show how deep he has hurt you.  
"(Y/N) wait no!"  
But you rushed out of the room,ignoring him.Outside the bunker you saw Sam.  
"Give me the keys!"No greeting,you weren`t in the mood for small talk.  
"Is everything alright with you?Why aren`t you dressed?And where the hell do you want to go?"Sam looked puzzled at you.  
"Dammit Sam!This is no fucking interrogation.Just hand me those goddamn Keys,I need to get away from here."Although you knew it wasn`t his fault you wreaked your anger at the youngest Winchester.  
"Woah (Y/N)!I am not letting you drive in this condition.Get in the car I`ll drive and you`ll tell me what happened!"  
"Sam no.I can`t stand being near a Winchester now."You replied softer,Sam has been there for you everytime you needed him and he doesn`t deserve to be treaten like shit just because his brother was an Idjit.  
"Winchester?Did Dean do something to you?"Anger mixed with worry filled his voice.  
"Go ask him about what happened in the kitchen,when he almost kissed me even though he obviously is in a relationship with Cas.Who caught us standing there and...this is too much.I thought Dean was being honest and that he really wanted me,but I guess he just used me."  
"(Y/N) Dean isn`t in a relationship with Cas!Thats what Cas wants,but no Dean is not into him,he is into you.God!Do you know how many times I had to listen to him when he fancied about you?Your eyes,your hair,your laugh..even your skin amazes him!"  
"I wish i could believe you".Sam would never lie to you,you knew that.But what just had happened told her something different.  
"Talk to Dean,please(Y/N).He really loves you,but you know how he is when it comes to confessing his feelings."Damn it.You couldn`t say no to those puppy dog face.  
"Fine!You win,I`ll talk to him"  
You tried your best "I-am-fine-smile" even though Sam won`t buy it and turned around to see Cas stomping out of the bunker and vanishing.Right after him Dean came out and looked at you.  
"(Y/N) please,let me explain this.Cas has fallen in love with me and him seeing me with you in my arms was to much for him,thats why he acted like that.But I assure you the feeling isn`t mutual!I...you know what!"Dean spoke really fast almost as if he wasn`t sure whether he got the guts to say it or not.You appreciated that he told you the truth but you sure as hell weren`t going to make things easier for him.  
Sam was chuckling in the distance as he saw his brother struggle on talking with a woman,which was new to him.Dean was always self-confident when it came to women but now as he tried to confess his feelings to (Y/N) he looked like shy little boy,afraid to get hurt.  
"I..(Y/N) I know that what happened was bad timing and I should have told you before,I am not good at this relationship-stuff,but you make me want to try it,because I love you!"  
Dean looked vulnerable and his green eyes stared right through your soul.Is this man really the Hunter she has seen slaughtering vampires,demons and other monsters with almost no emotions?Who has thaught that Dean,the Dean Winchester,greatest hunter of them all,was in fact soft inside.  
"(Y/N) could you please say something?I just told you that I love you and gave you my heart!It would be nice to know wheter you intend to keep it our to smash it underneath your boots."Insecure.The lady killer was insecure because of you.This thought thrilled you.You held his face in your hands as you whispered"I love you too,and I am not going to smash your heart" You leaned forward to kiss him and you both moaned as soon as your lips met.He held you thight and between your kisses you saw his beaming smile.You were so overwhelmed that this man truly belong to you now that you ignored sam coughing in the distance.You had better things to do now.


End file.
